


Два века Старков

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Однажды Тони нашёл дневник отца, а потом узнал, что Барнс трахается, как отбойный молоток





	Два века Старков

**Author's Note:**

> Важно! Упоминается Баки Барнс/Говард Старк в прошлом!  
> Предупреждения: сайз!кинк, фиксация, хэнд джоб, блоу джоб (с завершением)

— Что это?  
Тони не ответил, но смотрел так тяжело, что у Пеппер нервно дёрнуло между лопатками. Перед ней лежала пухлая от времени тетрадь в кожаном переплёте, и Тони смотрел на неё с неясным даже для Пеппер чувством.  
— Как считаешь, что самое выдающееся из наследия Говарда Старка?  
— Ты.  
Ответ был вполне честен и даже ожидаем, но Тони не сказал своего коронного "Конечно, я". Он продолжал понемногу цедить кофе, посматривая на Пеппер из-за края чашки, не шутил и не рисовался. Настроение его балансировало по внутренней шкале Тони-метра от нуля до минус бесконечности, и это насторожило Пеппер.  
— Нет, — наконец ответил Тони. — Гораздо интереснее другое. Например, отцовский дневник.  
Пеппер уже иначе взглянула на лежавшую перед ней тетрадь. Отставив свою чашку, она потянулась к этой несомненной реликвии.  
— Тони, это же просто сокровище! Ты понимаешь, насколько ценны дневники такого человека? Тебе стоит удвоить охрану и опасаться нападения специалистов Смитсоновского института или издателей.  
— Хорошо шутишь, Пеппер. Уверен, за такие откровения моего старика не только историки передерутся. Я бы больше опасался приглашения к Эллен.  
— Тони?..  
— Там закладка, Пепп.  
Пеппер осторожно протянула руку к тетради, словно к дикому зверю или тикающей бомбе. Каждое мгновение этого Тони следил за ней, словно одновременно подталкивал к этому и надеялся, что она не откроет дневник.  
Вместо закладки Тони использовал зажим для галстука, который измял когда-то плотную, но уже хрупкую бумагу. Первые слова были продолжением начатого на предыдущей странице предложения: "когда они уходят на очередное задание. Я вижу Пегги, которая стоит перед картой и мысленно отмечает их передвижения за линией фронта, и хочу встать рядом. Но как можно объяснить ей, что мы оба здесь в одной роли?  
Пегги невероятна. Я обожаю эту женщину. Как весь наш штаб. Как все те, кто хотя бы раз её видел. Нет ни одного человека, который не любовался бы ей и Стивом. И нет лучшего прикрытия, чтобы быть уверенными: пока все смотрят на них, никто не заметит нас.  
У Баки самый жаркий и умелый рот..."  
Пеппер захлопнула тетрадь так быстро, будто боялась укуса истлевших страниц. Она смотрела на Тони, понимая его состояние.  
— Тони?..  
— Мой отец трахался с Баки Барнсом, ты всё правильно поняла. То, что ты прочитала, ещё самое невинное. Кое-где попадается настоящее порно.  
— Тони...  
— Не нужно, Пепп. Сочувствие, сожаление — всё не для этого случая. Не знал, что бисексуальность передаётся по наследству, но оказалось, что я и в этом — копия отца.  
— Тони, — как бы тот ни отказывался, но дружеское участие совершенно точно было ему нужно. Пеппер села рядом, накрыла его ладонь своей, а когда почувствовала, что дрожь в пальцах унялась, обняла Тони. Она никогда не понимала этой гонки на выживание в соревновании с собственным отцом. В её семье не было двух сталкивавшихся, как поезда на полном ходу, конкурирующих эга. В её отношениях с родителями царило понимание и любовь. Не такие, как у Старков, которые при бесконечной любви друг к другу, умели друг друга ненавидеть так сильно, что об их стычках слагали легенды. Некоторые из них ещё жили среди ветеранов "Старк Индастриз", и Пеппер не однажды успела изумиться: никакой Обадайя Стейн не превратил бы жизнь Тони в ад лучше, чем его отец.  
Тот самый отец, что спас ему жизнь, подарив разработку "крутония". Тот самый отец, что никогда не говорил этого в глаза, но нашёл в себе силы сказать Тони, что тот был лучшим творением его жизни.  
А теперь Тони сидел с ней рядом, подавался под "внелимитные обнимашки" и пытался осознать вновь открывшуюся правду о своём отце. И Баки Барнсе.

Тони уверенно шёл через выставку, твёрдо видя перед собой цель. Его отцу, как выдающемуся изобретателю и "мотору победы" выделили отдельный зал. Конечно, о его дружбе с великим Капитаном тоже не забыли, но про все отношения, включая грустную историю с тётей Пег, можно было узнать в другом помещении выставки. Там же, кстати, было и про Барнса, но смотреть на это Тони пока не собирался.  
Вполне хватало его присутствия на Базе, где тот постоянно мозолил Тони глаза, чем в последнее время невыносимо раздражал.  
Тони понятия не имел, что хотел найти на выставке имени Капитана Америки. Он и без этого знал всю историю отца и его вклад в дело появления Капитана и победы во второй мировой. Знал о поисках Роджерса в арктических льдах, о тессеракте. О том, какое влияние Роджерс оказал и на появление ЩИТа, и на жизнь отца.  
Возможно, Тони хотел убедиться в правдивости признаний Говарда, хотя ничего надёжнее дневников для этого не придумали. Возможно, хотел найти доказательства того, что это не могло быть правдой.  
Тони смотрел на хроники из тыла, где чаще всего показывали Говарда. Он в Америке на своих заводах, он на испытании новых самолётов, он в тылу фронта в Европе. Именно там была снята самая ценимая отцом фотография, где они со Стивом стоят, полуобнявшись. Отец любил на неё медитировать в самые странные, по мнению Тони, свои моменты.   
Тони никогда не обращал внимания, насколько часто камера ловила отца и Барнса вместе во время съемок фильмов о великом Капитане. Никогда не обращал и не обратил бы сегодня, если бы не знал, куда смотреть. Пока оператор снимал улыбавшихся друг другу Стива и Пегги, на краю кадра о чём-то шептались Барнс и Говард. Если бы Тони не прочёл дневники отца, он не придал бы этому значения.  
Но сейчас... Он с пугающей ясностью видел и то, как по-особому Барнс касался локтя Говарда, и то, как Говард чуть наклонял голову, с хитрой полуулыбкой глядя Барнсу в лицо чуть снизу, кладя свою ладонь на его и сжимая пальцы.  
Тони помнил отца совсем другим. Больше седины, больше жесткости и даже жестокости в глазах. Слишком часто он видел её направленной на себя. Здесь же отец был молод, даже слишком. Красивый до приторности, немного Валентино, капелька Гранта.  
И Барнс одновременно был собой и совершенно иным. Тони привык видеть его на операциях, собранным и молчаливым, в одночасье превращавшимся в неостановимый кулак ЩИТа. В те редкие моменты, когда они встречались на Базе, Барнс чаще торчал возле Стива и Уилсона, и от их тесной компании часто доносились взрывы смеха. Тогда-то Барнс и становился похожим на себя из этой чёрно-белой хроники: белозубо улыбавшийся во весь рот, с чуть прищуренными лукавыми глазами, смотревший так жарко и с таким обещанием, что начинало гореть всё тело.  
Тони закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, а когда открыл, то увидел завершение хроники. У Стива брали интервью, а за спиной Барнс шептал что-то Говарду на ухо, постоянно касаясь пальцами его руки, а Говард ничем не выдавал волнения, кроме чуть подрагивавших крыльев носа. О, Тони слишком хорошо помнил это.  
Но ещё ярче он мог представить то же прикосновение рук Барнса. Слишком хорошо помнил тот взгляд, каким Барнс смотрел на Говарда, направленным на себя. Руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки, пока Тони досматривал титры.

Тони Старк никогда не был в числе тех людей, что надевают тёмные очки и бейсболку, скрывая лицо от других людей. Он — Тони Старк, ему нечего стесняться. В Смитсоновский он пришёл сам собой, точно зная, что для многих не остался не узнанным.  
Но прозвучавший в мерном гуле посетителей звонкий голос привлёк слишком много внимания.  
— Мистер Старк!  
Тони мог не оборачиваться, без того зная, кто сейчас окажется рядом с ним, едва не виляя хвостом от восторга.  
— Привет, Питер. Какими судьбами?  
За спиной Питера маячил его дружок, смотревший на Тони так, будто это сам Капитан Америка сошёл с плаката на стене и оказался с ним рядом. Тони хмуро кивнул ему, заставив парня издать что-то слишком похожее на скулёж. Питер обернулся к нему:  
— Нед, я же просил!  
— Это же Тони Старк! — Нед говорил шёпотом, но так, будто орал во всю мощь.  
Посетители оглядывались слишком заинтересованно, поэтому Тони осторожно взял Питера за плечо и увёл подальше от основных групп.  
— Какими судьбами, паучок?  
— Экскурсия! — тот всё сиял и так откровенно радовался, что Тони не мог сердиться.  
— Если вдруг застрянешь в монументе Линкольна, обязательно сначала позвони мне.  
— Ой, нет! Я туда не пойду, — по лицу Питера пробежала мрачная тень. — Хватило прошлого раза. А вы что здесь делаете?  
Он огляделся, увидел повтор хроники, которую только что просмотрел Тони, и улыбнулся.  
— Это же ваш отец?  
Тони посмотрел на те же кадры, где за ровным рассказом об истории вклада Говарда Старка в общую победу снова показывали то, как его отец флиртовал с Барнсом.  
Своим любовником Барнсом.  
Тони закрыл глаза ладонью, неосознанно потерев пальцами ноющие виски. Питер тут же насторожился, чувствуя, что что-то неладно.  
— Вы в порядке, мистер Старк?  
— Не очень, Питер. Не буду задерживать.  
— Я вам позвоню!.. — услышал за спиной Тони, уже следуя через тех, кто занимал выжидательные позиции в погоне за селфи и автографом.  
Тони шёл, не оборачиваясь и откупаясь от решивших подойти лишь пугающе широкой улыбкой. Ему не было дела до того, чтобы держать лицо. В этом огромном помещении с самыми современными системами вентиляции вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Только сев в машину, Тони смог как следует вздохнуть и чуть потёр ноющую грудь.  
Где-то там, за шрамом и фантомной пустотой, болело то, что оставалось от сердца Тони Старка.

Глупо было бы думать, что никто не узнает. Не прошло и недели с его возвращения из ДиСи, как Питер на очередном командном сборе сказал:  
— А я вас видел!  
Это была его первая официальная встреча с Барнсом, как членом ЩИТа. Питер пялился на него и протез, открыв рот, даже сцепил руки за спиной, чтобы ненароком не потянуться и не пощупать. Барнс наблюдал за ним с искренним любопытством.  
— Когда мы ездили на экскурсию. Мистер Старк не рассказывал? Он тоже там был. Даже не верится, что вы и с Говардом, и с Тони оказались знакомы.  
Баки обернулся к сидевшему за его спиной Тони, посмотрел с нечитаемым выражением лица, и ответил Питеру:  
— За сто лет и не такое может произойти. Мистер Старк тоже ходил в музей?  
— Ну да, и там вас показывали с мистером Старком. Ну, другим.  
— Похвальный интерес к истории, Питер. Возможно, мне тоже стоит снова туда заглянуть. Освежить в памяти кое-что.  
Тони неверяще распахнул глаза, услышав это. Зря. Он тут же встретился с внимательным взглядом Барнса.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
Тони не прятал дневник далеко, лишь положил на книжную полку. Поэтому вернулся с ним в общую гостиную всего через несколько минут.  
— Вот, освежи, — предложил он, кладя дневник отца перед Барнсом и по его виду понимая, что тот прекрасно осведомлён о том, что может там быть. — Особые места я отметил закладками.  
Тони успел увидеть, как Барнс сгребает тетрадь до того, как снова ушёл из гостиной. У него не хватало сил на эту душную мелодраму с элементами дурной комедии.

— Открой.  
— Не имею желания.  
— Тони!  
— Не ори.  
Тони всё же велел разблокировать дверь, но встретил Барнса на пороге, не позволяя пройти дальше. Ему не хотелось устраивать слезливые разборки, особенно, когда Барнс всё ещё стоял в коридоре. Не тем местом была база мстителей, чтобы предаваться в её стенах выяснениям отношений.  
— Можно войти?  
— Нет.  
Барнс сунул руки в карманы, а ноги чуть скрестил, полностью опирая тело о косяк открытой двери. Он смотрел на Тони настороженно и напряжённо, но старался ничем не выдавать этого. Ему бы удалось, если бы не чуть слышная работа сервоприводов и заметные жесты в карманах — Барнс то и дело сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
— Я пришёл сказать, что всё было не по этому. В смысле, у меня к тебе. Я тебе ни в чём не врал.  
— Просто не рассказывал. Уважаю твою позицию, сам ей пользуюсь.  
Тони стоял напротив Барнса, встречая его взгляд открыто и храбро. Только руки тоже пришлось спрятать в карманы.  
— Мне не за что просить прощения. То, что было у нас с Говардом...  
— Пожалуйста, заткнись, заткнись!  
Слушать о романе отца с Барнсом от самого Барнса было уже слишком.  
— То, что было с Говардом, никак не влияет на... На то, что я говорил тебе. Если бы это был не Говард, ты бы не ревновал?  
— Я и сейчас не ревную. Пытаюсь уложить в голове, что твои прошлые отношения были с моим отцом. Два века — два Старка? Вот что значит старая закалка, верность одному пути.  
— Тони, пожалуйста, замолчи...  
Барнс наконец-то отмер, выпрямился, став будто на две головы выше — точно выше, чем Тони без брони, — сделал шаг внутрь, и дверь с мягким звуком захлопнулась за ним. Тони тактически грамотно отступил. Барнс снова приблизился, и снова Тони сделал шаг назад.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь, — продолжал Барнс, двигаясь на Тони с неотвратимостью землетрясения, наводнения и тайфуна. Тони смотрел на него и не видел ни единой похожей черты с тем улыбчивым красавчиком из сороковых, которого успела зафиксировать хроника. Нынешний Барнс был переделан, видоизменен, усовершенствован и не так наивно улыбался. Этот Барнс шёл к Тони, чётко зная, чего хочет. — Я не собираюсь оправдываться за то, что было с Говардом. Но хочу, чтобы ты понимал — это было в прошлой жизни. В прошлом веке!  
Барнс всё же зажал Тони в угол, для верности зафиксировал его у стены, уперевшись в неё руками по бокам от торса Тони.  
— Всё, что я тебе говорил и что обещал — это всё для Тони. Не для Старка.  
Баки доверчиво немного наклонил голову, приблизился к лицу Тони.  
— Для тебя.  
Он едва заметно, приглашая, коснулся губ Тони своими, приоткрыл их, позволяя языку мягко скользнуть между, толкнуться в рот Тони, и тот позволил. Баки не приближался, удерживал себя на расстоянии полувытянутой руки, словно опасался напугать слишком ярким желанием, но в поцелуе выкладывался на тысячу процентов. Будто давал попробовать то, что так давно предлагал, давал оценить настоящую мощь желания.  
Тони первым сократил расстояние между ними, обхватив Баки за шею и дёрнув на себя.

С самой юности Тони искренне ненавидел соглашаться с отцом, утверждавшим, что он всегда и во всём прав. Сегодня пришлось признать: пусть не во всём, но точно во многом.  
У Баки был самый жаркий и умелый рот.

Барнс трахался, как отбойный молоток. Невозможно стало двигаться или перевести дух, оказавшись под ним. Тони старался держать ноги раздвинутыми, но с каждой секундой мерных сильных толчков делать это становилось всё труднее. Единственное, на что хватило выдержки - подхватить себя под колени и так замереть. Но в этой позе Тони потерял остатки контроля и теперь всё выше поднимался к изголовью кровати, подчиняясь силе толчков Барнса. Тот понял, что жертва выворачивается из-под него, на две секунды остановился - только для того, чтобы упереться в кровать левой рукой, а правой схватить Тони под шеей и так зафиксировать под собой.  
До Тони с опозданием дошло, что он сделал себе хуже. Теперь Барнс безостановочно долбился в его зад, с пугающей ритмичностью толкаясь в простату. Дыхание перехватывало на каждой второй попытке вдоха, а выдохи вырывались изо рта с испуганным скулением. Тони не мог двинуться, не мог перевести дух, и оставалось только с силой сжимать собственные ноги, удерживая их ближе к торсу.  
Чёртова сыворотка ли была виновата, или Барнс сам по себе понятия не имел о перемене ритма или позы, или умел только так - но факт оставался фактом. Тони ебали, как в последний раз, так, будто это был последний для Барнса секс. Как только сдерживаться стало невозможно, Тони закричал. Долго, надсадно, едва не выворачиваясь наизнанку от того, как тесно стало в собственном теле. Будто сенсорная перезагрузка перемешала все синапсы, и теперь всё безумное удовольствие сосредоточилось на заднице, которую таранил Барнс своим чертовски-огромным-монстроподобным-хером-мать-его.  
Тони со стоном выдыхал, когда мышцы живота чуть расслаблялись после постоянного напряжения, но передышки становились всё короче - Барнс шёл к финишу с упорством локомотива и такой же скоростью. Будто у него не было стоп-крана, будто не нужно было дышать или хоть немного менять позу из-за усталости. Нет. Барнс трахал Тони, крепко держа за шею и упорно глядя только в глаза.  
Это было невыносимо, слишком и через край. Тони пытался закрыть глаза, но становилось хуже. Из-за этого он сосредотачивался на собственном возбуждении, на болезненно крепком члене, подпрыгивавшем на животе от каждого толчка внутрь. Оргазм пока ещё держался огненным узлом где-то под затылком, но в паху уже горело, дрожь прокатывалась по всему телу всё чаще и чаще, пока Тони не вскрикнул особенно сильно и тут же замер, вздрагивая раз за разом, пока из члена, к которому он не притронулся ни разу за последние пятнадцать минут, с чёткими интервалами не начала выстреливать сперма. Абсолютно ровная дорожка: от паха через пупок до груди, а финальным аккордом стали несколько капель, попавших на губы.  
Тони так и не пошевелился, пока кончал, оставался в крепких тисках руки Барнса и его тела, прижатый к кровати и вдавленный в матрас. Первым, что почувствовал Тони на откате оргазма, было удивление. Он смотрел на Баки широко раскрытыми глазами, с трудом смог шевельнуть челюстью, закрывая распахнутый в крике рот, и замер. Из члена ещё чуть текло, но лениво и вяло, простате становилось больно, потому что Барнс даже не подумал вытащить член. Мышцы сокращались вокруг него, Тони чувствовал внутри каждую вену, широкую крупную головку, которую, казалось, можно было увидеть под напряжённым животом, огромный, огроменный член, распиравший задницу и казавшийся больше с каждой секундой.  
Чёртов ад, как было... странно.  
Тони, отдышавшись, вздохнул особенно глубоко и расслабился. Барнс только этого и ждал, немного подвинулся и мучительно медленно вытащил член. Тони с трудом посмотрел вниз и тут же зажмурился в страхе. Когда всё началось, он был безумно доволен размерами Барнса, с нетерпением тискал его член, радуясь, что тот окажется внутри, и не нужна будет дополнительная стимуляция - с таким диаметром простата точно не осталась бы без внимания. Но сейчас Тони удивлялся, как что-то настолько огромное могло оказаться внутри него, не порвав, да ещё и доведя до охренительного оргазма.  
У Барнса стояло так, будто он и не начинал трахаться. По сравнению со светлой кожей живота, член на его фоне был очень тёмным, да ещё и крупные вены, обвивавшие его, добавляли объема. Тони с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Не готов тебе отсосать.  
Баки тут же растерял терминаторскую уверенность. Даже плечи чуть обвисли, а лицо приобрело совершенно незабываемое выражение глубочайшей детской обиды. Тони прикрылся рукой, пережидая, когда эта картинка исчезнет из его головы, потому что смех после оргазма - не самый лучший вариант.  
С трудом вытянув ноги, Тони лёг на подушки и постучал ладонью по животу, будто приманивал Баки к себе. Тот послушно подобрался ближе, понятливо перекинул через грудь Тони ногу и замер над ним. Монстрочлен качался около лица, и Тони чуть было не потянул его в рот, плевав на безопасность. Стянув резинку, он лёгким касанием пальца провёл от мошонки до головки, убрал руку, чтобы облизать большой палец, и снова обернул ладонь вокруг ствола.  
Чуть выгнув палец, Тони массировал местечко под головкой, сильно, но бережно надавливая на него, а пальцы сжимал с одной силой, не давая Барнсу толкаться в кулак и не ускоряя собственных движений. Просто массаж, только в одной точке, зато самой чувствительной. Будь Тони чуть более злобным, то это можно было считать местью. А в реальности в его теле почти все мышцы ослабли до состояния желе, и только в пальцах ещё оставалось немного силы. Тони запрокинул голову, глядя в лицо Барнсу, но тот не пялился на него, а смотрел только на член, который дразнили одним пальцем.  
Сначала казалось, что ничего не происходит. Член стоял, как каменный, Барнс смотрел на него сверху, нисколько не меняясь в лице, но Тони, внимательно наблюдавший за ним, не упустил момент, когда всё изменилось. Сначала Баки удивлённо открыл рот, словно не поверил, что простая ласка могла произвести такой эффект. Потом зажмурился и выдыхал через приоткрытые губы, брови всё ближе сходились к переносице, пока Тони экспериментировал с нажимом и скоростью.  
Когда Баки распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Тони с восхищённым изумлением, тот понял, что манёвр оказался успешным. Он продолжал тереть под головкой, то чуть сильнее нажимая, то двигая костяшкой по кругу с лёгким давлением. Баки вдруг подался вперёд, схватился за изголовье обеими руками и всем телом откликался на каждый следующий нажим. Член дёргался в кулаке Тони, а он продолжал давить на одно место, не делая попытки сжать крепче кулак, позволить толкнуться в него.  
Баки дышал всё чаще, хрипло и тяжело, вздрогнул раз, второй, всё сильнее, а потом дрожал, не переставая. Смазка текла Тони на пальцы капля за каплей, головка была совершенно мокрой, и отчаянно хотелось хотя бы лизнуть её, но Тони держался.  
Теперь он тёр костяшкой большого пальца под головкой, остальными равномерно сжимая ствол, и кайфовал от того, что Барнс дёргался в его руках, тихонько выл в отчаянной жажде кончить, сходил с ума от невыносимо ровного ритма и нехватки прикосновений. Но всё равно не просил и не требовал ничего больше, только подчинялся руке и желанию Тони.  
Тони не был мудаком. Он прекрасно знал, насколько сводит с ума такая ласка, и выдержка Баки поражала его. Свою долю вносила и тёмная влажная от смазки головка, маячившая перед глазами. Тони вздохнул, пару мгновений порицая себя, и наклонился к ней, обхватывая губами.  
Барнс завыл, кроша левой рукой раму изголовья. Тони сосал и облизывал головку, снимая всё чаще текшую смазку, вворачивался кончиком языка в уретру, пальцем продолжая двигаться возле сжавшихся губ. Баки хрипло стонал, дёргал бёдрами в попытке толкнуться членом глубже, но позволял Тони вести.  
Милосердие победило.  
Тони плотно сжал член щеками и губами, обсасывая головку так плотно, что чувствовал её всем ртом, левой рукой обхватил мошонку и сжал в одном ритме с движениями языка. Баки продрало дрожью по всему телу, а спустя секунду в нёбо ударили первые капли спермы. Тони слишком довольно застонал, ловя их на язык и сглатывая. Он продолжал гладить и ласкать мошонку, высасывал сперму сразу в горло, щекотал кончиком языка в том месте, где до этого томил член Баки пальцем.  
Всё до капли, и Тони даже облизал головку, не выпуская её изо рта. Только когда член стал едва заметно, но мягче, Тони разомкнул губы с пошлейшим чмоком. Баки снова вздрогнул, но слишком вяло. Он даже двигался с трудом, сполз, скользя коленями по мятой простыне, прямиком на Тони, накрыв его собой. Ещё твёрдый член прижался к животу, и Тони задушенно захрипел, чувствуя и его, и невыносимую тяжесть Барнса на себе. Он подождал, пока тот перевернётся хотя бы на бок, но Баки был не из слабаков. Он зафиксировал лицо Тони, чуть сжав ладонью шею и надавив на кадык, заставил посмотреть на себя и прижался губами к губам. Длинные чуть всклокоченные патлы закрыли обзор. Тони медленно разомкнул губы, впуская между ними язык, открыл рот, отвечая на поцелуй - и снова провалился куда-то очень глубоко в чувства, которые старательно давил в себе.  
Рот Баки - чёртово совершенство, горячее и сладкое, и Тони готов был петь оды его губам. К счастью, его рот оказался занят более важным делом.


End file.
